Cuando el amor surgió
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Una pequeña crítica al mundo muggle, con un toque de Sevmione y un título pésimo XD


_Aquí estoy de nuevo con una de esas his__torias que te vienen cuando estudias, haciendo que la cabeza se te vaya a otra parte y mandando la guerra fría bien lejos._

_Sin enrollarme más aquí os una pequeña crítica a los muggle con un toque de Sevmione, para no variar._

_Bueno, no hace falta decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling_

_Quiero avisar que la advertencia de a continuación es parte ya del relato, creo que es obvio, pero por si acaso, nunca se sabe, jejeje, ya no os aburro más. A leer!_

**ADVERTENCIA:** Historia no autorizada para seres no mágicos, si es muggle y lee este relato es bajo su responsabilidad.

**Cuando el amor surgió**

Empecemos esta historia hablando del mundo muggle, el mundo muggle es un mundo aburrido en inesperado, donde la cosa más sencilla se puede convertir en lo más complicado. Incultos muggles, ¿para qué se necesita un telefogono? No, tefelonogo, espera o ¿era tefelono? Bueno, ¿para qué es necesario ese cacharro, híbrido entre auricular y micrófono, que dicen sirve para hablar a grandes distancias, digo dicen porque dudo que funcione, cuando se tiene una red flu? Mucho más eficaz e incluso con la posibilidad de estar en un lugar en segundos. Muggles, muggles... ¿Quién pensaría, viendo lo ineptos e incultos que son, que Hermione Granger, la más brillante de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, terminaría trabajando en el verano en una pequeña pero refinada peluquería de Londres? Ahora, querido amigo o amiga, brujo o bruja, estará pensando que es eso de peluquería, yo se lo explico de forma rápida, es otra de las invenciones de los seres no mágicos que, faltos de magia, no pueden recurrir a hechizos o pociones para arreglar su cabello, en las peluquerías, armadas con tijeras y objetos con púas (de los cuales no recuerdo el nombre) las peluqueras cortan y arreglan el cabello de sus clientes cobrando un módico precio. Por eso todos nos sorprendimos cuando recibimos la noticia de que Hermione trabajaba allí, pero más se tuvo que sorprender ella cuando, una mañana de diario su jefa la llamó.  
>-Hermione, ven a atender a este señor, solo lavar y cortar.-Hermione salió de la trastienda y se quedó paralizada, el hombre que se encontró allí no supo si salir corriendo en ese preciso momento.<br>-Pro-profesor?-Preguntó Hermione al ver a Severus Snape, vestido con ropa muggle, una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones de vestir negros.  
>-¿Se conocen?-Preguntó la jefa de Hermione, esta mujer era Maria, más conocida en su barrio como Mari, y era una de las mujeres más cotillas que Hermione había visto nunca. La mujer había acompañado al hombre al lavadero y Hermione no sabía si empezar a tocar el cabello de su profesor.-A qué esperas Hermione?- La mujer se había sentado en el lavadero de al lado del de el hombre.- Y cuéntame Hermione, ¿es profesor tuyo en ese internado de nuevas promesas que dicen tus padres?- Snape miró a Hermione con mirada interrogante.<br>-Si, es mi profesor de...-Hermione intentaba pensar rápido, pero no podía, había empezado a lavarle el pelo a su profesor que, frente a su asombro, no era para nada grasiento- Historia.- Sentenció al final- Es mi profesor de historia- Repitió como para creérselo ella misma.  
>-¡Vaya!- Dijo Mari, como si la estuvieran contando la historia más interesante del mundo, entonces Hermione supo que a ambos les esperaba un largo interrogatorio.- ¿Y qué tal se porta Hermione en clase? No suele contarnos nada de allí señor... ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llamaba?<br>-No lo he dicho- Snape se lo estaba pasando bien con la graciosa forma de ser de la peluquera, mientras tanto Hermione seguía lavando su cabeza de forma delicada y, mentiría si dijera que no se sentía bien.- Severus Snape.  
>-Oh! Y que tal se porta Hermione Severus?<br>-Snape- Le indicó Hermione a su jefa, para que no le tuteara.  
>-Severus esta bien Granger-Dijo el hombre. Hermione no entendía como su profesor no había empezado a lanzar maldiciones a su jefa.- Pues puedo decir que Hermione es...- La joven se esperaba que su profesor empezara a decir cosas como,"¡Es una irrespetuosa y asquerosa y ladrona!, porque en el segundo año me robó" Todo eso para dejarla mal y, siendo Mari, al día siguiente todo el mundo sabría como era ella en versión Snape- es... Una de las mejores alumnas que he visto en mi vida- La joven se atragantó con su propia saliva ante la sorprendente respuesta del docente.- Es aplicada, inteligente y eficaz.- Hermione empezaba a ponerse completamente roja, si hubiera sido cualquier profesor le hubiera dado igual, pero Snape, ese hombre desde siempre le había echo sentir cosas que no podía controlar.<br>-¡Vaya! Así que tus padres no mentían eh Hermy!-Dijo su jefa mientras la daba codazos amistosos.  
>-Su-supongo- Dijo la joven mientras le ponía una toalla al profesor- Ya he terminado con esto profesor, pase a esa otra silla.- El hombre se levantó y aprovechó para mirar el rostro de la joven, pero esta miraba al suelo, visiblemente avergonzada, solo pudo sonreír.- Cuanto quiere que le corte?-Preguntó Hermione cogiendo la tijeras.<br>-Ya sabe como lo llevo yo Granger- Hermione simplemente asintió.  
>-Y que tal va de chicos Hermy?-Siguió preguntando Mari a Snape. Este sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la mujer.-Con lo guapa que es, seguro que tiene muchos pretendientes.<br>-No lo dudo.-Contestó Snape.  
>-Venga, seguro que usted sabe algo Severus.<br>-Ya vale Mari, deja de incomodar.-Dijo Hermione.  
>-No incomoda, no sea agua fiestas Granger- Hermione se sorprendió.- Un tal Weasly anda detrás de ella- La mujer mostró la expectación en su rostro- Pero si fuera lista no se dejaría embaucar.-Hermione terminó de cortar, y dio gracias por ello.<br>-Esto ya esta profesor. Hasta la próxima- Hermione quiso dar con esto por terminado el interrogatorio y meterse de nuevo a la trastienda, pero Mari tenía otros planes para el profesor y la alumna.  
>-No, por qué no te vas a tomar algo con Severus a lo de Matt?- Dijo la jefa.- Aún es temprano y no habrá gente hasta las doce.-Hermione no supo que contestar y miró a su profesor para ver su rostro.<br>-Me encantaría ir a lo de Matt-Dijo Snape con una sonrisa, "Espera, con una sonrisa?" Pensaba Hermione "Snape no es de los que sonríen, pero tendría que hacerlo más a menudo, esta mucho más sexy así... ¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando! ¡Es mi profesor!"  
>-Pues ala, fuera, fuera.-Mari casi echó a ambos de la peluquería, Hermione echó a andar y Snape la siguió. Cuando llegaron al bar de Matt, Hermione pidió una coca-cola y Snape un café.<br>-Muy Graciosa su amiga.-Dijo Snape mientras cogía uno de los periódicos deportivos que abundan en el mundo muggle.  
>-Graciosa?- Contestó Hermione sorprendida.-Yo la calificaría mejor como pesada o cotilla.-Hermione observó como el hombre bebía un poco de café, en ese momento pensó en algo que se le tendría que haber ocurrido antes.- y que hace usted aquí?- Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de lo repentina que podría haber sonado su pregunta y volvió a formularla.- Es decir, nosotros no necesitamos una peluquería, con una hechizo...<br>-Lo se Granger, a sido por Albus.-Dijo él dejando ya el periódico.- Llevaba todas las vacaciones empeñado en que arreglara mi pelo, y aún más empeñado en que viniera a esta peluquería.-Dijo Snape- Aunque empiezo a entender por qué tenía tanto empeño en que fuera justamente aquí.  
>-¿Ya lo ha notado? En nuestra peluquería utilizamos solo productos naturales, lo que ayuda a la hidratación del cabello.-Dijo Hermione, a Snape le llamó la atención el tono de la joven, parecía que estuviera contando la lección.<br>-No me refería a eso, creo que es otra cosa por lo que Albus quería que viniera.-Snape se acercó un poco a la joven bruja, pero ella no pareció notarlo.  
>-¿Entonces por qué?- Hermione no recibió respuesta, o al menos no la respuesta que esperaba. Su profesor se había inclinado sobre ella y ahora la besaba de una forma apasionada, haciendo que todos los presentes en el bar, que conocían a Hermione de toda la vida, se quedaran mirando. Cuando se separaron Hermione se fijó en que, en el rostro de su profesor, había vuelto a aparecer una sonrisa y que, en sus labios, había quedado un pequeño gusto a café.<br>-Me he perdido- Dijo Hermione, sin entender el gesto de su profesor. No había podido mirarle a la cara, sabía que estaba roja como un tomate y también sabía por qué. Mentiría si dijera que nunca había fantaseado con la idea de que su profesor la besara y ahora se había cumplido.  
>-La amo- Hermione se sobresalto y notó como, después del shock del beso, su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, Snape no la dejo decir nada y volvió a besarla, esta vez un beso corto, muy corto.<br>-¿Perdona?- Dijo Hermione creyendo haber escuchado mal.  
>-Hermione Granger, te amo- Hermione se levantó huyendo de los labios de su profesor que intentaban juntarse con los suyos de nuevo.<br>-Tengo que irme- Dijo rápidamente mientras iba ya camino de la puerta del bar, todos en este habían quedado cayados viendo la escena, un hombre, notablemente mayor que Hermione, la había besado, no solo una vez, si no dos, y se le había declarado, eso, claramente, era un muy buen cotilleo.  
>-Espere Granger- Pero Hermione no le había escuchado y había salido del bar. Snape se levantó, saliendo detrás de ella.- Espere Granger- Le dijo ya en medio de la calle, la había tenido que agarrar de un brazo y girarla para hacerla mirarle.- Qué ocurre?, yo creía que tu...<br>-No! No digas nada.-Empezó Hermione, intentando que la lagrimas no cayeran de sus ojos.- Eres mi profesor, veinte años mayor que yo...-Snape empezó a soltar el agarre, creyendo que ella lo rechazaba, que había malinterpretado lo que había leído en su mente.-Yo no puedo creer en esto para luego despertarme y darme cuenta de que no es real.- Entonces Snape se sorprendió.- Es demasiado bueno pensar que tú me has...-pero no puedo terminar, Snape volvió a besarla, pero esta vez diferente, fue dulce, lento, intentando sentir los labios del otro, oler la fragancia, sentir sus brazos a su alrededor.  
>-Te amo, no es un sueño, es la realidad. Te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.- Hermione quiso hablar, pero él no le dejó.- Me da igual ser veinte años mayor que tú, me da igual que sea tu profesor, me da igual que todo el mundo nos mire y me da igual si me echan por esto, pero he vivido mucho tiempo solo para renunciar ahora a tu compañía.- Hermione se quedó sin habla entonces, pero sabía que Snape esperaba alguna palabra de su parte.<br>-Y-yo, yo no se...- Prefirió pasar de palabras, no valía la pena, no podría expresar todo lo que sentía con ellas. Se volvió a acercar a él y volvieron a juntase para ya no separarse nunca más.

**FIN**

_Y aquí se acaba, lo sé, corta, pero últimamente no doy para más._

_Espero vuestros comentarios._

_Kaksa_


End file.
